The present invention is directed to the field of storage racks. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a lever assist device which permits generally anyone to manipulate a dolly loaded with a storage rack into position to move regardless of the size of the load.
Racks have been developed to store, ship, and support heavy loads such as outboard motors for boats, and the like, which have the capability of being wheeled from place to place. One significant drawback of these racks is the problem of overcoming the inertia: tipping the loaded rack onto its wheels so that the rack and its load can be moved from place to place.
It is among the objects of the present invention to permit even a diminutive person (120 lb) with average strength to manipulate the storage rack using the lever assist into its tipped movable position, thereby enabling them to wheel the loaded cart from place to place.
The lever assist device of the present invention for enabling tilting of a transport dolly, supporting a particular load weight thereby requiring a particular draw force, to the ready position, includes a) a base plate assembly for securement to an axle of the transport dolly; b) a tilt plate securely affixed to a portion of the base plate; c) a lever arm pivotally secured to the base plate assembly and having a first end portion overlapping the tilt plate, a second end with a foot pedal; d) attachment means for securing the base plate assembly to the axle of the transport dolly; whereby the foot pedal may be engaged by a foot of the user to pivot the lever arm downwardly into contact with the tilt plate enabling rotation of the tilt plate and the transport dolly attached thereto about the axle of the transport dolly with a significantly reduced level of draw force for the specific load weight. An axle pin is attached to the base plate assembly, the lever arm being pivotally secured to the base plate assembly by means of the axle pin. Spring means is associated with the axle pin to bias the lever arm to a first non-operative position. Preferably, the spring means comprises a pair of coil springs wrapped around the axle pin operative between the tilt plate and the lever arm to bias the lever arm into the first non-operative position. The foot pedal is formed on the second end of the lever arm which is bent at a 45° relative to a remaining portion of the lever arm and engagable by the foot of the user to overcome the bias of the coil springs to bring the first end portion overlapping the tilt plate into contact with the tilt plate to allow application of a level of force up to the full weight of the user to assist in rotating the transport dolly about its axle to enable movement of the dolly and its load. Means to attach the base plate to the axle of the transport dolly includes two pair of aligned holes in the base plate assembly, two holes in the axle, and a pair of cotter pins which extend through the aligned holes on either side of the holes in the axle. The preferred version of the transport dolly features a pair of aligned axle shafts upon which wheels may alternatively be mounted. The more forward axle position is utilized when the center of gravity of the motor is rotated forward for allowing work to be performed thereon.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.